Falling for Wrong One
by QWERTY283
Summary: When Christian realises that Ana is pregnant he sends her to the apartment but Ana goes to be with Kate and Elliot. Eventually both Ana and Elliot start building emotion. How will Christian react to all this? Will he accept back Ana or will Ana become forever for Kate!


**I am taking a break from the other fic and closing down. I just want to write something different and to say I have evn startted on the next chapter of Messed up life! please read and enjoy;)  
**

**PS- I have my tests from 5th to 12th of december so I will not be able to post easily so it may take time. Thank you**

* * *

**ANASTASIA POV**

I can't dare look up at him. He hit me 24 times exactly double of the canes he gave before I left him last time. But this time it is very different. I have messed up big time, there is no turning around. I am pregnant.

He did not want kids, he told so. But, being a moron of a woman I am ,I missed my shots and conceived. He is burning with rage. I can see he is debating with himself whether to continue or not. I am covered with blood which is dripping out of the marks or rather wounds. I can't even make out what. My body has gone numb and is not responding with the fear of more blows. I am feeling senseless.

"AAAhhhh" he hits me one last time and takes me by my hair and pulls me away from the props. I look up and see and I can see no sign of mercy. He is not even looking at me. He takes me dumps me in the master bedroom. I hardly crawl back to the bed and get on it. "I want you to pack your bags." He says callously. "I'll send the divorce paper tomorrow at the apartment and Taylor will drop you there." He says and abandons me on the bed with a weeping face and shattered heart.

What have I done? It's all lost. My dreams are scattered in million pieces. I have torn my lovely world by my own hand. He was healing for his past scars and I gave him one more. _YOU did not! You gave him the reason to live. _Live or leave? I retorted internally back to my conscience.

I sat there crumpled for I don't know how long without anyone coming to soothe me. I had no shoulder to cry on. I tossed it away.

I lifted my imperfect ass off the bed and subconsciously packed the bag. I smirked at myself for being a dweeb.

I looked around for the last time ever and went out in the living room. Taylor was standing there with sympathy in his eyes. I gave him a small smile and went after him. Christian wasn't there; maybe he was in his study to avoid me.

I looked back for the last time again and making sure that this isn't I turn welling up my eyes,this is sad, this is tragedy. He had left me despite the promises which said we were a perpetual truth.

I went inside the backseat and looked at the streets and people who just came and went. I had no emotions and even if I had I didn't want to live it.

"Taylor I want you to drop me at Kate's house." I said straining myself to speak. "But, ma'am I have strict orders to drop you at your residence."

Knowing full well whom had given those orders I snapped at the poor Taylor. "I am none of his concern. He left me!" and with that comes another round of cascading flow. I am feeling dizzy and I want to go and cry on someone shoulders. I want to feel comfort and luxury of being protected.

Though Kate is very tenacious by nature she still has very soft heart and special place for me and my new guest. _OH my blip!_

I consciously stroke my hand over my belly. It did not show much but I could feel something in it. And I wanted it to be there forever. I love him from all the love I have and I am not going to sacrifice one to get another. I am a mother now how can I act selfish. I need to get grip on myself and the life to lead on. It is not going to be easy here onward and of course not smooth.

I was lost in my thoughts that I did not see the Audi stop. I must look sleepy so Taylor shook me slightly. "Mrs. Grey we are here." I opened my eyes wide so that Taylor could see I am awake though I really was not. I wiggled my legs slightly to give them the blood supply which was cut while coming here and put my one foot forward. Ouch my back hurts. It must be from the tension I am taking and of course a definite reply to my motherly call. I am going to be a mother!

This place has been like my second home ever since we; I and Kate moved out of bachelor's life. I have come here quite hurt and comfort, bliss and joy with christian... I love this place and the amiable ambiance it provides me every time I come.

I go ahead while Taylor takes out my luggage from the dickey and is bringing them here. I can see that he is really in a fix about whom to hear. I think that problem will be soon resolved when Christian will divorce me. It sends jolts down my body. If only thinking can give me deadly shivers wonder what will happen when this happen for real. I sigh and bring my hands up to the doorbell.

**ELLIOT'S POV**

I need to learn to cook. I really have to!

I stand in my kitchen which could be one of the dream kitchens for any women. You just have to name the stuff and it ever so present. Our love day is coming soon and I have to startle the blonde beauty. I lick my lips in anticipation and drool a bit. I am definitely a lucky guy.

Ok, the cake should be ready anytime soon. Aha the timer goes off and I hope it's alright. I do the prayer and go inside the kitchen to open the door.

TING TONG it is the doorbell, wonder which idiotic idiot forgot his way home. I scoff and ascend to the door. The corridor is quiet humongous therefore it takes time to reach at the door. I open the door...

_It is Ana?!_

* * *

**Review cause you know you will.**


End file.
